


Look With Your Heart

by Vivianne24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*FOR WHATEVER REASON IT DELETED ON MY PHONE WHEN I TRIED TO EDIT A CHAPTER TITLE UGH*</p>
<p>Solangleo. What more is there to say? Nico doesn't think he's good enough for will, so he thinks Will is leading him on, which of course he isn't. I JUST WANT NICO TO BE HAPPY</p>
<p>I'm trying to keep everything the same, so bear with me haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Electric Touch

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly exposition, and I honestly considered cutting it, but I think it gives a little more background to the story. I hope you like it :3
> 
>  
> 
> *ps if you like hunger games I've written a supernatural hunger games AU that's a WiP

Nico was walking back from the campfire alone, when a certain blonde someone ran up behind him. "Nico! Why haven't you been to the medical station today! You haven't taken your anti-fade!" Will said as he grabbed Nico's arm to slow him, slightly out of breath. "Gods you scared me! And don't call it anti-fade! That sounds like a shampoo!" Nico said more angrily than he felt, and whipped around, pulling his arm out of Will's grasp. Where Will's hand touched his arm was warm and tingling; Nico wondered if all of Apollo's kids had an electric touch.

Will gave Nico a pouty look, and took a bright purple energy bar wrapped in plastic out of his pocket. Nico huffed and put out his hand, impatient and a little embarrassed from all the attention this obviously attractive guy was giving him. Will placed the bar into Nico's hand with a wink, letting his hand linger until Nico jerked his hand away, stuffing both of his hands into his pockets, turning on his heel, and leaving a flummoxed demigod in his wake.

He stormed toward his cabin, willing his eyes not to tear up. Will was always so friendly to Nico; he couldn't help falling for him. Nico chided himself; after all, why would a child of Apollo have a relationship a child of Hades? He rubbed his eyes hard, forcing his tears to comply. Will was tall and tan and lean and likeable and warm and perfect. Nico flopped onto his bed, forcing all thoughts of Will out of his head. His dream landscape had other ideas.

Piper found him staring at, ok possibly spying on, Will during his archery practice. How could he not? The serene concentration on his face and the way his back and shoulders tensed when he pulled back on the bowstring. How she found him amidst the low-lying branches of the shadowy tree, he still didn't know. He always blended into shadows. But Piper always had a knack for finding people with heartache. She gave him a small smile when she saw who exactly he was looking at. "You just need to keep talking to him! He's already seems to have a thing for you!" With that, she stood up on the branch, gave him a quick peck on the top of the head, and jumped the short distance to the ground and was gone before Nico could even be mad she kissed the top of his head.

Talk to him? Easier said than done. Nico could barely talk to him anymore; Will was so friendly and always had a smile on his face. Every time he saw Will, he fell for him even more. Nico gave a bitter laugh as he imagined how the conversation would go. "Hey Will, random question- do you like dudes? Because Piper told me you might like me and that I should tell you I kinda sorta have a massive crush on you. Oh, you don't, ok, that's what I figured. k bye." Besides, why would he even like Nico? Nico was first and foremost Hades' son, which already ostracized him from most of the people at camp. Not to mention that he was pale and slight and odd and unlikeable.

Will was always doing flirty things around Nico and obviously leading him on. Why would Will even like him? He was just Nico. Simply Nico. Nothing special. An oddball child of Hades. But he still hoped that maybe Will was maybe possibly interested. The odds of that seemed slim to none. When he finally woke up, sun was streaming into his cabin, reminding again of Will. Nico stood up and agitated, walked around his empty cabin. Why did his dreams always take him there? He sighed, and resigned himself to walking to the dining pavilion even if he wasn't hungry. He walked outside, wishing there were more shadows for him to blend into.

He first paced around the perimeter of his cabin, wishing he had a roof deck like Jason. It would be a good place to observe the other campers. He heard someone walk up behind him. "What's up Nico?" Jason said, without waiting for a response Jason barreled on, "Look, Will wanted me to check to make sure you had taken your meds." With a small smile, Jason whispered "I think he's over in the medic tent, in case you wanted to see him." Nico's cheeks reddened enough to confirm Jason's suspicions, which made Jason smile. Nico snarled "Why would I want to see him?" which made Jason smile more.

Nico ran forward, not sure exactly he would do to Jason, but Jason laughed and pulled Nico into a headlock. All his rage and embarrassment suddenly gone, Nico slumped onto Jason and for one brief moment, let his frustration and lovesickness out in a wail. He then pulled away from Jason, and slunk over to the dining pavillion, his mask back on.


	2. The Heart Never Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangleo stuff starts to kinda happen. Will's got a pretty darn good voice, some would say..... enchanting...

He sat alone at his table, and picked at some fruit, until he saw a clan of Apollo kids strolling over to their table, Will front and foremost. Nico didn't understand how Apollo kids could all look so good in bright orange tshirts. Will's was a tiny bit small, which enhanced his lean torso. He was wearing blue scrubs bottoms, which complemented his azure eyes, striking against his tanned skin and blonde hair.

Nico sat quietly, observing the way Will moved; his easygoing gait, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the soft smile always on his lips. How his eyes sparkled when he talked, eyes that were staring right at Nico. Nico looked down with a start, his heart fluttering. His grapes were now the most interesting thing in the world. When he chanced another glance up, he saw Will ambling toward his table. Oh Gods please don't please don't. Will turned his head toward his siblings and called, "I'm going to go do some archery. I'll be back to the medic tent in an hour." As Will passed, his fingers grazed Nico's shoulder. There were those stupid sparks again.

Nico quickly finished his breakfast and aimlessly wandered around the camp. He found himself near the archery range, when he heard a resonant but subdued voice singing. He couldn't quite pick up the words, so he went to investigate. He stood in the shadows of the trees, hearing the thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk of arrows hitting their target. The melody was enchanting and erie. The words cast a spell on Nico. As he approached, he saw Will. His heart fluttered. Nico could now hear the words to the haunting verse.

Look with your heart and not with your eyes/ The heart understands, the heart never lies/ Believe what it feels and trust what it shows/ Look with your heart, the heart always knows

As Nico walked closer, his mask came off and he saw Will's back, shoulders tensing each time he pulled back his bowstring, the music seeming to flow from his mouth without thought.

Love is not always beautiful/ Not at the start/ So open your arms/ And close your eyes tight/ Look with your heart/ And when you find love

The demigod's voice broke, and Nico realized he was crying. Will stopped shooting, took a deep breath, and continued his shooting and entrancing song.

Just love, just live/ And give what we can give/ And take the love that you deserve/ Just love, just live/ And give all that I have/ And take what little I deserve

Will's words had the same power on Nico as Piper's charmspeak had on the rest of the world. Nico walked behind him, as if in a trance. Nico raised his hand timidly to touch Will's shoulder.

Come closer, I beg you/ Closer still/ Remember love never dies/ Kiss me...

And Will's voice broke again. When he felt Nico's hand on his back, he turned around, and saw deep walnut eyes framed by dark lashes gazing at him. "That was beautiful." Nico said in a hushed whisper. He stepped closer to Will, whose hand, still clamped around his bow, began to tremble. Will took a halting step forward.

Nico reached up and traced his thumb along Will's cheekbone, still transfixed. Will gently pulled Nico toward him with his free hand and lowered his lips to Nico's. Their lips brushed; Nico felt the warmth of Will's lips on his. For the briefest moment, it was bliss for both.

Then Will dropped his bow with a clatter, and the spell on Nico was lifted. Nico broke away and yelled,"Holy Hades, Solace, what do you want to do? Suck the lips off my face?!". Will held onto Nico's wrists, and sputtered, "Nico, our lips barely touched..." Nico tore his wrists out of Will's grasp. "That stupid song! How did you do that? What are you a siren?" Nico spat, yelling the first things that came to mind. "Nico" Will whispered. "Leave me alone, Solace! And don't tell ANYONE that we-what you- how I.." Will reached out toward Nico, hand extended, which Nico swatted away.

Nico's spite shocked himself, but he had been shunned too many times. Nico had built up a wall to keep people out so he wouldn't get hurt. And that perfect son of Apollo had just knocked it down. Nico turned around, and Will, seeming to read Nico's mind said, "Nico no! You're not strong enough yet!".Nico staggered back into the shadows, but before he could shadow travel, Will grabbed his wrist and went with him. Then everything went black. When Nico landed, he had no idea where he was, because when he landed, Nico collapsed into Will's arms, and faded into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I would listen to the link below, because it's the song I have Will singing. (Obviously I imagine him singing it down an octave). Skip to 6:12, which is where they lyrics I used start. I didn't use every lyric, because the singer is supposed to be dying, which Will is not :p, but listen through until around 10:26*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vsruYw2UA8
> 
> idk i kinda feel like Apollo would dig show tunes and so would his kids haha


	3. Bring Him Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Will's voice is magical. Maybe kinda sorta fluffy? idk I like it.

Nico had no dream landscape, only darkness. It was as if he was at the bottom of the ocean; the closer he got to consciousness the lighter the murkiness became, but he then slipped back under into it's depths. Even though Nico couldn't wake up, every so often he could feel and hear and think. Sleep paralysis, he thought it was called. He wished he hadn't tried to shadow travel; he hoped he hadn't hurt Will... Will. Oh yeah. They had kissed...

Nico still couldn't wrap his mind around that. How had that happened? And Will's voice; Gods he could sing. Nico wondered if he actually had the ability to put a spell on people, or if Nico had just been more than willing to comply. Either way, Nico had never heard anyone sing like that before. Apollo would be proud, Nico thought.

Nico could feel the warmth of sunlight on his face, but still couldn't move. He felt the soft sheets of the medical tent. Good. He couldn't have gone too far then when he shadow traveled. It was quiet aside for the background hum of usual camp noises. Then Nico felt a warm hand in his. He felt the electricity, and knew it was Will. He desperately tried to move his hand to squeeze back, but couldn't. Nico slipped back under.

This time, when he came close to consciousness, he felt the cool breeze of night time. Nico dismally wondered how much time had passed since he felt the sunlight. He heard someone shuffling around the tent, and felt his bed springs squeak as someone sat down. That someone sighed, and gently put a hot towel on his forehead. Fading gave the inverse of a fever; he became too cool and had to basically be thawed. The someone put a warm hand on Nico's face, gently running their fingers along the side of Nico's face. Of course, it was Will. Who else would it be? Will whispered, "Nico please wake up." Will took one of Nico's limp hands in his, squeezed gently, sent the electricity, sighed, and Nico fell into the darkness again.

Nico felt cold. Very cold. If he could have moved, he would be shivering uncontrollably. But he still couldn't move. Someone, Will he assumed, was sitting on the side of his bed. Nico guessed it was nighttime. Will was quietly crying. He took a deep breath, and the music trickled from his mouth.

Gods on high/ Hear my prayer/ in my need/ you have rarely been there

Nico had never heard so much pain in something so beautiful, and he knew pain.

He is young/ I'm afraid/ Let him rest/ Heaven blessed/ Bring him home

Will's voice trembled, but he carried on. Nico wanted desperatly to wake up and comfort Will; tell him he was fine. But he couldn't move.

Bring him peace/ Bring him joy/ He is young/ He is only a boy

Will's spell was working on Nico again, he felt a little stronger. He willed himself to move. So close.

You can take/ You can give/ Let him be/ Let him live/ If I die, let me die

Now Nico could hear the raggedness behind Will's smooth voice. What had he been doing to keep Nico alive? Whatever it was, it must be draining him.

Let him live/ Bring him home/ Bring him home/ Bring him home

Will lowered his head on the last line and brushed a kiss on Nico's forehead. Nico felt the warmth and electricity spread from his forehead to his torso, where it diverged to his arms and legs. He gave a tentative flex of his foot. It moved. Nico blindly reached to Will, not yet wanting to open his eyes. Will gasped and took his hand. "Oh my Gods it worked." Will gave a faint laugh as Nico opened his eyes. Will was worried he would never see those eyes again. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.

Nico feebly sat up, and Will enveloped him in a gentle hug. Nico uncertainly placed his hands around the blonde demigod's waist, and burrowed his head in the nape of Will's bronze neck. Nico sat still for a moment, breathing in Will's scent; the clean smell of soap mingling with a faint musky smell from the hot summer days.

Will was overjoyed Nico was alive, let alone enfolded in his arms. Will smiled a small smile knowing everything he had done was not in vain. All that mattered was that Nico was awake. "Now listen here, mister," Will said into Nico's thick, dark hair. "Don't ever do that again, and eat some of this, doctor's orders." Will pulled away sadly, and gave Nico a plateful of anti-fade and ambrosia and anything else Will thought might help. Nico placed it on the table next to his bed, and motioned for Will to sit down.

Nico looked around, and guessed it was around one in the morning. He looked back at Will and saw the purple bags under his eyes. Nico suddenly worried about what Will had done to save him. Nico wanted to say so many things to the demigod sitting next to him, but didn't know how. Will had sat next to him, his legs perpendicular to Nico's body sitting close enough to see the flecks of green in his eyes.

Will was gazing at Nico while Nico was looking around the tent. Will wanted so badly to close the distance between them, but was worried about how Nico would react. If Nico tried to do anything more strenuous that walk right now, he would definitely fade. Nico put his trembling hand onto Will's arm, and quietly said, "Thank you." Will turned his body so he was facing Nico. "Nico, I would do anything for you." Will whispered as he gently took Nico's hand that was on his arm. Something inside Nico broke. He didn't care about anything aside from the demigod next to him. This son of Apollo, whose mere voice brought Nico back to consciousness after he was gone for who knows how long.

Nico leaned toward Will, and placed his lips on Will's. Nico felt a warmth in his stomach, a warmth that sent shivers down his spine and and made his face flush. Will's breath caught in his throat as Nico leaned into Will. Will gently placed his hand on Nico's neck and wished time could just stop. Will sighed and scooted closer to Nico. Will placed a few soft kisses on Nico's lips, and then one long kiss. Will smiled with his lips still on Nico's.

Nico finally pulled away, breathless, and snuggled up against Will. Will sat contently until he heard light snoring coming from Nico. Will gave a light chuckle, and gently lowered Nico onto his cot. Will gazed down at Nico and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Will leaned down and gently kissed Nico on the cheek. Even though his sleep, Nico smiled at the feeling of Will's lips on his skin. Will smiled at Nico and kissed him on his forehead. For the first time since their initial kiss at the archery range, Will was able to sleep without worrying about losing the boy he was falling for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda loving my whole Apollo and his kids like show tunes idea. Anyways, I'm again linking the song Will's singing. I changed a few words to fit with the context of the story, but I think it works. This song is shorter, so just listen to all of it. (Btw this is kinda how I imagine Will's voice sounding, but not as 'big' I guess)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWKQ9OIu8B8


	4. Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke to swear his love, and found him gone instead!
> 
> I was gonna make this more angsty, but as I said before I just want Nico to be happy, so I gave Will some angst. idk
> 
> btw an actual solangleo kiss!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH WHY DID I PUT SO MANY APOSTROPHES IN THIS UGH (fyi it changes apostrophes and other random stuff to fun things like â€™ and â€œ (â€¦.â€ that one's my favorite..) if any of those show up, I'm sorry and doing the best I can to cut and replace them

It was early morning when Nico was awakened by light steps around the medic tent. He opened his eyes, and saw Will walking around with a small smile on his face as he reorganized medical supplies. "Nico! You're awake again! Awesome!" Will exclaimed as he rushed over to Nico's bed and have him a hug. Nico pulled out of Will's grasp, redness creeping onto his cheeks. "First of all, I'm not a hugger. Second, what do you mean wake up again? Did I wake up before this? Speaking of which, why am I here?" Nico said as he scratched the side of his head. For some reason, Will looked crestfallen. "So you don't remember anything that happened?" Nico raised his eyebrow. "No. Was I supposed to? Did something world shattering happen?" Nico said with a smile.

"He probably tried to make out with you." Jason said with a laugh as he walked into the tent. For some reason Will's cheekbones flushed. "Wha- I didn't- why would- what do you- gods what do you need Jason?" Will said, his voice slightly higher than normal and just above speaking volume. Nico had never heard Will raise his voice, or lose his cool for that matter. Well he had, but he couldn't remember when. It was funny watching Will flounder, even if it was at his expense. "Nothing much, Solace, just checking in on Nico. Gods man, you were out for almost a week!" Jason said as he walked farther into the airy tent towards Nico and WIll.

Nico was shocked. "A week! What did I do? I don't remember anything." Nico said as he shakily stood up. "Dunno man, you and Will kinda appeared on top of my cabin. I only saw it because me and Piper were up there." Jason said as Nico smirked. "Hey! We were just looking at the clouds..." Jason mumbled. "Whatever, Grace, thanks for filling me in." Nico said with a laugh. "I-I'm gonna go now... and don't tell Chiron or Hedge about me and Pipes..." Jason mumbled. "If we promise not to tell, will you leave?" Will said, an edge to his voice. "Will, what would we tell them? They were just looking at clouds!" Nico said with a grin.

Jason quietly left, muttering something about Hedge that he couldn't quite understand. Nico felt a little stronger now, so he tried to take a step, but started wobbling. Nico was determined, and took a few more stumbling steps before falling. Will sprang forward across the room and tried to catch him. However, the only thing Will managed to do was make it so that Nico fell on top of him.

Nico found himself on top of Will, hands on either side of his shoulders, nose inches away from Will's. Nico could see the thin band of green flecks surrounding Will's iris, and a few freckles along his cheekbones, hard to see from far away because of his tanned skin. Will's eyes were filled with an emotion Nico couldn't read. Nico felt Will's abs contracting with quick breaths, caught off guard by the sudden lunging across the room. Wherever their bodies touched, Nico felt a flutter of electricity. It felt familiar...

Will was underneath Nico, hands on Nico's shoulders, trying to take the brunt of the pain away from Nico. He saw the deep brown eyes, inches away from his own, and wanted so badly to tell Nico what they had shared. Will felt the gentle pressure of the Demigod's body on his own and wished he remembered. He saw his raven hair and remembered the way it felt against his neck as he fell asleep on him.

As soon as it had happened, Nico pushed himself off, and tried again to stand up. Will scrambled up as Nico started wobbling again. "Woah there, friend. Let me help you back to your bed. Doctor's orders." Will said quietly as he laced an arm under Nico's arms, and brought one of Nico's around his own shoulder, taking his hand in his. Nico sat back in his bed after Will deposited him there, as Will crisply checked and stocked an array of various modern medicine and ancient medicine supplies.

Nico dozed, but perked up a bit when he heard Will humming something. "Will,â€ Nico said shyly, "I feel like you're a really good singer, but I don't remember if I've heard you." Will abruptly stopped and stiffened. "Yeah, you probably have." Nico was taken aback by the frigidity of his voice. "Well then, sing something for me." Will slowly turned around, blue eyes tempestuous. "Ok nevermind. Can you at least tell me why we shadow traveled to Jason's roof?" Will smirked. "That, I have no idea. Your choice location." Will turned back around and continued working.

Will again started humming. It sounded familiar, but Nico couldn't place it. "Hey Sunshine, what are you singing? I feel like I know it somehow." Nico asked Will's back. "You do." was the only response Will gave. "Care to elaborate?" Nico begged. He knew it, he must have, because the melody brought a warmth to the pit of his stomach. Will sighed. He stayed quiet for a moment, and then music started surging from his mouth.

Once there was a night/ beneath a moonless sky/ Too dark to see a thing/ too dark to even try/ and I heard those ravishing refrains/ the music of your pulse/ the singing in your veins/ and I held you/ and I touched you/ and embraced you/ and I felt you

Nico had never heard such bitterness and sadness intertwined so beautifully, and the words tugged at something in the back of his mind.

And blind in the dark/ as soul gazed into soul/ I looked into your heart/ and saw you pure and whole

A memory was trying desperately to surface; Nico willed it to- he wanted to find the source of Will's sadness and make it go away.

And I kissed you/ and caressed you/ and the world around us fell away/ we said things in the dark we never dared to say/ and nothing mattered then, except for you and I

Memories came surging back to Nico; Will crying in the forest, Will kissing him and then pulling him into the darkness; not being able to wake up, and only Will's words could save him; pulling Will's lips onto his and the bliss that came with it.

I woke to swear my love/ and found you GONE instead/ and I loved you/ beneath a moonless sky...

Nico felt weak. He remembered the happiness with Will. Nico now understood why Will was so mad and stormy. Nico stood up and wobbled over to Will. Nico was winded from traveling the short distance and leaned his back against a support of the medic tent, facing Will. Will wouldn't meet his eye. Nico, slightly uncomfortable, took Will's hands in his. At the feeling of Will's warm hands in his own slender ones, the awkwardness of physical contact left Nico.

When Will finally looked at him, the words died in Nico's throat. He pulled Will toward him, and pressed his forehead against Will's. Will sighed, eyes closed. Nico chose his words carefully, and closed his eyes. "And yet I won't regret, from now until I die, that night I won't forget, beneath a moonless sky." Will let out a sigh of air, and squeezed Nico's hands.

Will weighed his chances quickly; he could stop here, or he could just kiss Nico and get all of the tension out of the air. Will decided on the latter. He raised his forehead up, and gently and slowly closed the distance between them. Nico's stomach tightened, suddenly frightened. Nico remembered a phrase from Will's first song, 'The heart never lies.' Nico hoped that it didn't because he was suddenly kissing Will.

It started off sad and sweet; light little kisses, but then morphed into something more. Something full of longing and pain and hunger. Will pressed deeper into the kiss, and hooked his fingers through the loops of Nico's dark jeans, pulling him closer. Nico put his arms around Will's lean torso and grabbed his shoulders. To Nico, kissing Will was the most natural thing in the world; their mouths fit together perfectly. So, Nico slightly parted his lips and Will obliged to deepen the kiss.

Neither knew how long they kissed, but when they broke apart, they were breathless. Nico leaned against Will's torso as he panted for air. Will leaned his head against Nico's and placed a kiss on his temple. Nico smiled and whispered, "Will you sing for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual here you go :3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAUUeWIZLEE
> 
> I kinda spliced the lyrics a bit but like 2:18 to 5:03 gets you the gist of what it sounds like and then 6:12 to whenever for like the last line.
> 
> btw for now this is the last love never dies song! next chapter is probably gonna be good old phantom of the opera (lol no phantom next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst/fluff
> 
> Nico had a nightmare, and Will comforts him
> 
>  
> 
> ~yay I'm all caught up and GOOD GOLLY GOSH THAT WAS OBNOXIOUS >:(~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had an anxiety attack and just really wanted someone to hold me, so I wrote this.
> 
> I know it's a shorter chapter but i think it's kinda cute so I hope that makes up for it :3

"Maybe later, Sunshine." Will said into Nico's hair. Will was on cloud 9. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine what had just happened. Nico had kissed him. Will knew this was a big step for Nico, considering that Nico wasn't a big fan of physical contact. At all. Will broke away, and started again organizing medical supplies. With a small smile, he said, "How about I go over to your cabin sometime; maybe tonight?" Nico's eyes widened, and Will started blushing furiously. "Not like THAT. Gods Nico! Get your mind out of the gutter!". Nico, while looking at the ground, gave a small smile. "Yeah, I would like that, I think." As Nico stood up to leave the tent, he walked over to Will, as if to give him a hug, but thought better of it and left, squinting in the sunlight.

That night at the campfire, Nico kept shooting furtive glances over toward the Apollo children, but couldn't find Will anywhere. Nico stayed much longer than he normally would, around 20 minutes, and finally left. Either way, it looked like it would rain soon. Disheartened, Nico trudged back to his cabin. He was still tired from his stay in the medic tent, so despite his efforts to stay awake, Nico fell asleep sprawled on top of his bed. After a week without showing up, Nico's nightmares returned with a vengeance.

Nico was back in the Underworld, and it was, well, hell. He was with Bianca, and she was asking why he hadn't saved her. He was with Hazel, and she said they weren't really family, since her father was Pluto and his was Hades. Everyone at the camp didn't just avoid him, but feared him. An army of his skeletal zombies were surrounding Will, pulling him down, into the underworld, his large blue eyes full of fear and hate towards Nico...

Nico woke up crying, shaking, panting, scared, and depressed. That was why no one could ever love him. He was too dark and destructive. He heard the booming of thunder and sheets of rain pelting his empty cabin. Then he noticed a shadowy someone standing at his door and they sat at the foot of his bed. "Will?" Nico asked in a small voice. "It's ok Nico; I'm here. Do you wanna talk?" Will whispered as he drew closer to Nico. Nico, who was a steadfast wall, who rarely showed his emotions, shook his head slightly, eyes full of tears.

"Shhh Nico, come here." Will sat down beside Nico on his full sized bed; much bigger than the ones in his cabin; but there were more of them. Family came at a price. Will gingerly wrapped an arm around Nico, expecting to be pushed away. Nico surprised him by putting his head in the nape of his neck and wrapping his arms around his torso. Will rested his cheek on Nico's head and wrapped his other arm around Nico, tracing small circles onto his arm using his thumb.

Will felt hot tears on his collarbone, and his heart nearly broke in two. After everything Nico had faced, he didn't deserve this. Will felt helpless; he could only heal physical pain, not psychological. So he did the only think he knew how to do. He took a deep breath and started singing.

Carry on my wayward son/ there'll be peace when you are done/ lay your weary head to rest/ don't you cry no more

Nico started shaking now. Will continued nonetheless. He heard a crack of lightning, and raised his voice to be heard.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion/ just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion/ I was soaring ever higher/ but I flew too high

Will knew he was a healer for a reason. He wanted to take everyone's pain away, even if that meant taking it himself. And right now, he would do anything to take away Nico's pain.

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man/ though my mind could think I still was a mad man/ I hear the voices when I'm dreaming/ I can hear them say

Nico squeezed WIll around the middle, sobbing quietly, and Will brought him even closer. He kissed Nico on the temple before continuing.

Carry on my wayward son/ there'll be peace when you are done/ lay your weary head to rest/ don't you cry no more...

Nico had mostly calmed down now, but would still have an occasional hiccup. The storm still drummed in the background. Nico looked up at Will, lashes wet, and whispered, "Does it ever get better?" Will looked Nico dead in the eye and said, "I'll try."

Nico sat enfolded in Will's arms for a while more, until Will heard the light breathing, telling him Nico was asleep. Will sat a moment more, until he realized the storm had passed. Will gently lowered Nico down, and ran his thumb along Nico's lower lip, and left for the Apollo cabin, hoping not to get caught out late, not that he would really care. As long as Nico was able to sleep the night without pain, any punishment would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song kinda helps calm me down so yeah. fyi this version like 2 minutes long but the real one is longer and not a lullaby so.... but obviously I have Will singing it as a lullaby
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opEZ9OAbkJ8


	6. Don't Get too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's got some secrets....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man I hope this chapter makes sense haha I was so tired when I wrote it. If it doesn't, completely disregard it; I'll make up for it next chapter.

When Nico next woke up, he was alone, but found Will had left a hoodie in his room from the night before. Nico looked out his window, and saw it was still overcast and gray, threatening another storm. Nico sighed, and decided to go to breakfast. As a last thought, he grabbed Will’s hoodie and headed to the pavilion. As he squelched through the wet grass, he thought of the night before, and became embarrassed. Really? Sure, he had had a nightmare and it was raining, but he ended up cuddled up against Will like a scared kid. 

Nico set his jaw, and decided to avoid Will for a while. After everything that had happened, he didn’t want anyone, Will included, to think that he needed another person. He was fine on his own. Having thought better of it, Nico turned around before entering the dining pavilion and trekked back to his cabin. He heard a rumble of thunder and quickened his pace. Nico hated being wet. He felt a few drops of water hit his arm just as he entered his cabin. With a sigh, he shut his door and closed his eyes, thankful for the excuse to stay in his cabin all day. 

“I was looking for that, DiAngelo.” Will said with a fake stern tone, gesturing to the hoodie in Nico’s hand. “Here.” was all Nico said with a briskness and handed Will his hoodie, promptly turning away from him. How could he avoid this kid if he was constantly showing up. “Well, you should probably get going, Solace, it’s starting to rain pretty hard.” With that, a tumult of lightning was heard from outside, and Will laughed. “No way in Hades am I leaving until it calms down… So I guess you’re stuck with me for a while.” Will said with a smile and sat down on Nico’s bed. 

Nico grumbled and sat on the floor as far away from Will as possible in his room. “Well thanks for the warm welcome, but I’m stuck here for a while by the looks of this rain.” Will said, annoyed by Nico’s coldness. He knew not to expect so much from him. He wasn’t going to sing anymore and force Nico to do things he didn’t want to do. Will stood up and walked over to Nico and sat crossed legged in front of him. Nico sighed, not wanting to fight, but not wanting to give in either. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Will. 

Will rested his chin on his fist and said, “Ok, well how about this: we don’t know each other very well, but I want to know what makes you tick. I also want to kiss you but that will come later I suppose.” Nico blushed and looked away, wishing he was able to shadow travel to another country. Will smirked and winked at Nico and said, “You ask me a question, I’ll answer honestly, and you’ll do the same.” Nico thought, but couldn’t think of a question that would knock that adorable smile off his face…. annoying, not adorable… well…

“Where did you learn to sing?” was the question Nico mumbled to himself. Will straightened, as if uncomfortable by the question. “Let me ask you a question first: had you ever kissed anyone before me?” Will said quickly. Nico snorted, “No way, Solace, mine first.” Will shook his head and said, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth. So, had you ever kissed anyone?” Nico sighed and said, “If I answer, will you answer mine?” Will nodded, so Nico said, “No. Are you happy now? Now tell, how did you learn to sing… it’s bewitching..." Will ran his hand disgruntledly through his blonde hair and sighed. “What I’m about to tell you is 100% true, I promise, so bear with me.” 

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Aglaophonos.” The name sounded faintly familiar to Nico, but he couldn't place it. “She was my grandmother.” Nico was even more confused. “What? I don’t get what you’re telling me.” Will gave Nico a small smile and said, “ Well, she was a siren, her name means beautiful voice. I guess my grandpa was lucky, because she fell in love with him, and gave him a daughter. Apollo fell in love with my mother and her voice, so not only am I the God of music’s son, I’m also part siren. And you think your family tree is complicated.” Will gave a tight laugh, and laid down on the floor, eyes closed. 

“Uuhhhh” was all Nico was able to say. “Welcome to my life. I hope you enjoy your stay.” Will said bitterly. “Well, you do have a pretty darn good voice, Solace.” Nico said with a small smile on his lips. “This is why I can’t sing near people; sirens are bad things Nico.” Will said gravely. “So? Will you please sing for me? It’s beautiful, and I think everyone needs a little beauty, especially considering the current weather.” Will was flustered and upset; he had barely told any of his siblings his secret, but here he was, telling this demigod whom he had a massive crush on the secret of his past. “You want beautiful, look in a mirror, Di ANGELO. I’m not singing to you anymore!” 

Nico flushed, embarrassed by the complement. Still, he was determined to hear Will sing. “Your music teases at my ear. I turn and it fades away and you’re not here! And in a haze I’ll count the silent days, ‘till I hear you sing once more…” Nico muttered this more to himself than Will, but apparently, it did enough to make him want to please the son of Hades. 

I wanna hide the truth/ I wanna shelter you/ But with the beast inside/ There’s nowhere we can hide

“Will, I-” Nico was cut off by more music, again entranced. Will was still lying on the floor, the crook of his elbow covering his eyes

When you feel my heat/ Look into my eyes/ It’s where my demons hide/ It’s where my demons hide/ Don’t get too close/ It’s dark inside/ It’s where my demons hide/ It’s where my demons hide

Nico heard the pain again in Will’s voice. He forgot that Will could be anything other than happy. He knew that now.

Don't wanna let you down/ But I am hell bound/ Though this is all for you/ Don't wanna hide the truth

“Stop. You know what? You’re hell bound? Guess what? Me too.” Nico said “You know what else? You don’t need to face the world alone. Been there, done that. It’s not worth it.” Nico grabbed Will’s hands and pulled him into a sitting position. This time, Nico pulled Will into his shoulder. Will took a shaky breath. Suddenly, Nico was afraid of the closeness of Will. However, that faded when he felt Will calming. Maybe physical contact wasn’t always a bad thing. 

Will pulled away and gave Nico a small smile, eyes shining with tears. Nico gathered his nerves. He never would have done this a few days ago, but he felt a bond between him and Will. Nico leaned forward, and placed a small, gentle kiss on Will’s lips. Nico pulled back shaking. Will looked out the window, and said, “Look, the sun is back out.” The beams made Will’s blonde hair a halo of light, and Nico smiled, slowly growing accustomed to the feeling Will brought with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay I used a song most normal people know!! so I won't post a link.
> 
> *jk i'll post it anyway here ya go :)*
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8


	7. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
> but this is kinda long and kinda angsty and but kinda fluffy and PERCY KINDA FLIRTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweg   
> btw lots of songs (3 lol) in this chapter

Nico was in his cabin, when he heard a banging on the door. “Come ON DiAngleo! We’re gonna be late for the campfire!” Nico groaned, wishing Will wasn’t so bound and determined to include him in everything. “Will I don’t want to.” Nico moaned, nonetheless opening the door for the blonde demigod, who bounded into Nico’s room like a happy puppy. “Yes you do! You can see your friends. Percy told me that he hasn’t seen you forever and Piper misses you!” Will said happily, plopping down onto Nico’s bed, looking expectantly up at him.

“Uuugggghhhh…” Nico grumbled as he slid his hands down his face. Nico sat down next to Will, but far enough away that they weren't touching. “Do I have to?” Nico said, eyes pleading. “Yes.” Will said and stood up, and took Nico by the hands, pulling him into a standing position. “I’ll make it worth your while if you do go” Will whispered with a smirk on his face, still holding Nico’s hands. Nico blushed and pulled away. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Nico stood up and walked briskly out the door. Will sighed, and ran to catch up, but was pleased he coerced Nico into coming with him. Nico’s mind was elsewhere. Percy. He didn’t have feelings for him. Nope. Not at all. But those feelings take a while to die… But he had Will. Nico hadn’t told anyone about Will yet, and he was certain Will wouldn’t tell anyone without asking Nico first. Nico knew Percy was Annabeth’s; and he was totally fine with that. Right? 

Nico didn’t even notice Will had laced his fingers between his. However, as they approached the campfire, he was suddenly aware of Will’s closeness. With a sharp breath in, he pulled away and put his hands in his pocket. Nico looked down, avoiding looking at anyone, and promptly ran into someone. He ran into a tall someone with sea green eyes who nearly fell over. That adorable klutz. No. Stop. “Oh whoops. Hey Nico.” Percy said as he grabbed Nico’ shoulders to steady himself. “Hi Percy…” Nico mumbled, glancing up into the sea green eyes he had secretly fawned over for who knows how long.

“How are you man? I haven’t seen you since I guess before your accident. Are you feeling ok?” Percy said, smiling. “You know… Pretty good I guess…” Nico mumbled, feeling warmth on his cheekbones. “Ya know,” Percy said, lightly hitting his shoulder, “I heard Will was taking care of you. That was pretty nice of him.” Percy said, giving Nico a wink. “I have no idea what you mean, Jackson.” Will said with a laugh, but his face was deadpan. “Aw come ON Solace! I’m just having a little fun!” Percy said with a goofy grin on his face, as he put his arm around Nico. “Perrrrrcyyyyyy.” Nico moaned, face red.

“Leave Nico alone Seaweed brain.” Thank Gods for Annabeth. As she approached, Percy let go but not before giving Nico a big hug. Nico was clearly flustered, but Annabeth tried to calm down the situation. Giving Nico a small but warm smile, she said, “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I would have gone to see you, but you didn’t seem like you would want visitors.” Nico laughed a little. Annabeth smiled, and gestured for all of them to go over to the campfire.

Will lagged behind a little, sulking, and Nico slowed his pace so he was next to him. He felt a little bad, but he did like the attention from Percy at least a little bit. But he did feel bad that Will was so obviously hurt. “Are you ok?” Nico said in a small voice. “Yep. Why wouldn’t I be? Are you ok? Percy was kinda roughhousing with you.” Will said flatly. Nico reddened. Jealously didn’t look good on Will. “Yeah I’m fine. C’mon let’s go.” Nico said and tentatively reached for Will’s hand. 

Will didn’t pull away, but he didn’t return the pressure. Nico dragged him along, and sat down next to him. There weren't many people at the campfire. Percy and Annabeth sat on the other side of the fire. Piper and Jason sat down next to him and Will, but not before being nearly smothered to death in a hug from Piper, and a happy knowing smile from Jason, which smothered him even more.

Frank and Hazel sat between Piper and Jason and Percy and Annabeth. Hazel gave him a big smile, and Frank patted his shoulder. Leo eventually wandered over and sat next to him and Will, giving him a crooked smile, but his mind wasn’t there. He was having ‘girl problems’ with Calypso, and would be leaving soon. Reyna nodded at him, and sat down next to Leo and didn’t say anything. 

The fire was low, crackling dreamily, it’s flames a deep purple. Will was looking at the ground, drawing circles in the ground with the toe of his shoe. Nico quietly scooted closer to Will, still feeling bad about Percy’s- not flirty, exactly- antics. Nico tried again to put his hand in Will’s, but this time he pulled away. Nico hung his head. Percy had his arm around Annabeth’s shoulders, talking quietly into her ear. Everyone was quiet, looking into the fire and listening to the gently crashing waves and the hum of insects.

“So,” Percy said looking around at his friends, “anyone know any good songs?” Nico glanced around the group. Piper gave a smirk and started singing, looking directly at Jason

“Anything you can do, I can do better/ I can do anything better than you”

Jason started pouting and mumbled, “No you can’t!” Piper continued,

“Yes I can” 

Jason was unknowingly continuing the song.

“No you can’t/” “Yes, I can/ Yes, I can!”

Eventually, Jason caught on once he realized everyone was laughing. “Oh. Haha” Jason said meekly as Piper wrapped her arms around him. In retaliation, Jason kissed her on the cheek, still a little red. After a little applause, the group became quiet again. “Anyone else know something?” Percy asked, clearly pleased with his idea. Nico weighed his luck, and decided to go for it. 

“Why doesn’t the son of the god of music share?” Nico asked, looking at Will, who was still drawing in the dust at his feet. “You first, Sunshine.” Will said without even looking up. That got a few snickers from the group. Nico decided, ok, if he wants to play, fine. He thought of the song Bianca would sometimes sing to him. Nico, staring at the ground, started the song.

“Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around/ Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around”

Nico paused, and glanced around. Everyone was looking at him. They weren't laughing, so he guessed he couldn't have been that terrible. He looked at Will quickly, and continued.

“Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays/ I'll send 'em howling /I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you/ No one's gonna dare/ Others can desert you/ Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.”

He looked up at Will, who was now looking at him. Nico gave him a small smile, but Will was only gazing at Nico, eyes glazed over.

“Not to worry, not to worry/ I may not be smart but I ain't dumb/ I can do it, put me to it/ Show me something I can overcome/ Not to worry Wi-.../ Being close and being clever/ Ain't like being true/ I don't need to/ I would never hide a thing from you/ Like some…”

Nico cleared his throat, and looked at Will, who was contemplating him, blue eyes unreadable. He looked around at his friends, who all had smiles on their faces. “Well,” Jason laughed, “looks like you’ve been hiding a talent from us, Nico.” Nico reddened. He remembered when his mom would teach him how to sing when he was little. Apparently, those did help a little.

“Alright Solace,” Percy said as he walked over to give Nico a high five. “Nico held up his promise. Your turn.” Will sighed, and ran his hand through his blonde hair, smiling. With a grin Will said, “Sure anything for you guys…. Hey what’s that over there?” Will said, pointing behind everyone, onto the horizon. Nico looked at Will, confused, because there was nothing where he was pointing. 

Before he could say anything, Will leaned in and quickly kissed Nico. Nico gasped and Will leaned back, looking as if nothing happened. However, he was now sitting right next to Nico. He was close enough that their bodies were touching. This time, Will didn’t move away. Giving Nico a smile, he started singing.

“You're home again, I'm glad you kept the key/ Been waiting here, it seems a million years to me/ But hush now I know you're all cried out/ It's all right/ inside, I've had no doubt/ About your love for me/ I can see behind the tears/ I'm certain of the way we feel/ And given time the hurt will heal”

Nico loved listening to Will sing. He looked around and saw everyone else was entranced. Piper seemed to be the only one who wasn’t under the magic of the song. However, she was enthralled with the beauty of the music.

“You're home again so won't you close the door/ Stay here with me and/ We'll forget what's gone before/ Just hold me tight/ Our love is gonna make it right/ Put shadows way beyond recall/ The ghost has almost gone.”

Will was so close to Nico that nobody could see when Will laced his fingers into Nico’s. Will gave a half smile and squeezed, continuing the song.

“Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything/ You can't help the things you do/ Now something's gotten hold of you/ Fallen angel, got a demon in your soul/ And later when the fever's gone/ I'll be here where you belong…”

As Will’s words floated in the air, the last notes hanging in the air like a lullaby. Slowly, each couple wandered off, Leo and Reyna alone, until it was just Will and Nico at the fire. Only after looking around to make sure that no one was near, did Nico put his head on Will’s shoulder. Will sighed and put his arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about Percy.” Nico said, looking up at the blonde demigod.

“Like I said, I’ll be here where you belong.” Will said smiling, lightly tapping Nico’s nose. Nico closed his eyes and leaned his head into the nape of Will’s neck, smiling. He was so glad Will had brought him to the campfire. He was glad he was sitting next to this demigod; this demigod who smelled like soap, coffee, and cologne. The demigod he would not leave and who would always be there for him.

Will looked at the campfire, content to sit next to Nico for millennia. The fire was comprised of embers that were glowing a deep red. Will shifted so he and Nico were face to face, and he took one of Nico’s hands in his, using his free hand to brush Nico’s bangs out of his eyes. Nico smiled and shyly bit his lip. Will couldn’t wait any longer, and leaned in.

Nico closed the distance which suprised Will, but he gladly leaned in. Will kissed Nico, gently running his hand through Nico’s hair. Nico pressed closer to Will, wanting to be as near to him as possible. Will kissed Nico’s lower lip, gently sucking until he heard a light moan from the other boy. Nico leaned even closer into Will, until he fell fell backwards, Nico on top of him. 

Nico straddled him and cupped Will’s face in his hands. Will arched his back into Nico’s body on top of him, and trailed his lips down his neck, gently kissing his collar bone. Nico shivered under Will’s lips, hugging Will’s body to his own. Will broke away, breathless, admiring the demigod he was holding. Nico pressed his forehead against Will’s and whispered, “Nothing will harm you, not while I’m around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG ONE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ns1rxMzVLjo  
> literally the first 20 seconds is all you need (no I don't think piper has that accent..)
> 
> SONG TWO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLp9gwFKESY :29- 2:28 ish (I wish he sang it down the octave because Nico would since he's no like an 8 year old kid)
> 
> SONG 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19ZTqGdx4k4 look the song is barely 2 minutes and its a quality song
> 
> EEEEYYYY SHOUTOUT TO MY OTHER FIC 'NO AMORTENTIA NEEDED' WHICH I ALLUDE TO TRY AND FIND THE ALLUSION ITS ANOTHER SOLANGELO ONE

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda late my time, and since I need to reformat it, I'll have the other chapters up sometime tomorrow.


End file.
